User talk:Crazypsycho225
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crazypsycho225 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 08:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi guys which doll are you most excited about elissabat or viperine gorgon, for me it would be viperine gorgon. Awesome! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Blogs This is the second time you mention me in regards to deleting blog posts. If you have a problem, I favor you to communicate it directly. Your passive aggressiveness is not something I'm willing to entertain. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Comments Nu-uh, you answer me after what you've pulled. I'm not letting this go down like it never happened. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Really? You're going for lies and self-pity? It's not the lack of reply that is the problem here - it's that you deleted my message on your talk page. You were awake enough to try to conceal evidence of your pranks like it'd make it undone. This is not about you not replying - this is about you sending a message of unwillingness to handle confrontation about the stuff you've pulled. :And pray tell, how does me leaving a message on your talk page "wake you up at midnight"? That's some grad-A nonsense right there. Like, aside from the technological matter, why would your PC even be on at midnight if you are sleeping? :I'm sure your blogs contained many wonderful details about MH that will be sorely missed not to have around. And I'm sure you are committed to keeping this wiki working on optimum level. Or a big NO on both, and I'll recommend you to read blog warnings which very clearly state that admins have the right to remove superfluous blogs and blogs that go against the rules. You have no leg to stand on. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Your whole writing down stuff is really, really, really complete nonsense and doesn't change the fact you are whitewashing your history here. Write down stuff if you have to, but don't take it off of your talk page like you don't want anyone else to find out. ::And you know what: if you can't handle the technology in your possession and insist on whatever warning message you use: Not My Problem. Not My Concern. Not My Responsibility. So no, I don't feel a shred of anything about you supposedly being awoken at midnight 'cuz that ball ain't mine. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:24, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure what to do with your semi-apology, but lets make it clear that I'm not so much as mentioning a ban. That's what you keep doing. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) NYCC images I'm not in the mood to be nice, so please keep in mind that theft is not tolerated around here. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :This might come as a shock, but unless your friend would've explicitly told you that they personally made the photos and that you have their permission to put them on this very wiki, they still would qualify as stolen. DOn't upload photos that aren't yours. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Friend! Hi! Thank you for editing the gil page with taking out the vadalism and do you want to chat crazypsycho? I haven't seen you like a long time! ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 23:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Tily???? As in Ina & Tily... ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 02:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Tily???? As in Ina & Tily... oh nvrmind ur cat *facepalm* ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 02:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Friend hope yah have the best days of the birthday days' days. ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 02:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC)